


Reunited and it Feels so Good

by Heartmaksylforever



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Maksyl - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartmaksylforever/pseuds/Heartmaksylforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maks pays a visit to Meryl in Michigan, and they have breakfast together at Meryl's condo. Some unexpected things happen along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited and it Feels so Good

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in honor of them reuniting the other day. :) it's short but cute!!

Meryl Davis woke up at 7:00am sharp on August 9th 2014. She smiled a small, appreciative smile when she saw the beautiful weather outside. That smile became way bigger as soon as she realized that she was going to be seeing HIM in an hour and a half. She rushed into the bathroom and began to ready herself for breakfast with Maks. Her reflection stared back at her with the same look of anticipation that she was wearing. "I hope he still likes me," she told her reflection. Then, Meryl laughed at herself. "Of course he'll still like me, gosh I'm turning into one of those girls!" She exclaimed before applying makeup. Meryl let her hair down because she didn't know what to do to style it, but secretly she did it because she knew that Maks loved to play with her long hair. Finally, she dressed in a purple sundress with a jean jacket over it. Smiling at her appearance, she skipped into the kitchen to start breakfast.   
A few minutes later, she heard the sound of a car door shutting, and she felt her heart flutter. It began to beat faster and faster as she spotted him walking up the steps to her condo. Meryl casually walked over to the door after he rang the bell and opened it. Maks' face lit up at the site of her. He picked her up and pulled her tightly into his embrace. Meryl jumped into his arms eagerly and squeezed him tight. "I missed you so much!" Maks whispered. "I missed you too," Meryl replied. He put her down and looked her up and down. "You're still very beautiful," he told her. She blushed at his words. "You don't look so bad yourself," Meryl said. Maks took a look around her condo. "I like it," he said. "Thanks, I tried to make it very comfortable," Meryl told him. "It suits you very much," Maks stated. Meryl nodded. "So breakfast is ready, do you wanna sit?" She asked. Maks took her hand and pulled out her chair for her. Meryl smiled at him and secretly was loving the fact that he was being so sweet and affectionate with her. He sat down across from her, and picked up his fork with one hand and held hers with the other. "You're a pretty amazing cook, babe," Maks said. Meryl shrugged. "It's really not that hard," "Stop being so modest Meryl, you're way too much of an amazing person to be so modest!" Maks exclaimed, making Meryl giggle. "There is sooo much that is wrong with that sentence!" She said. Maks shook his head. "Hey, I've been telling every interviewer that asks about my love life, that you're the most amazing human being I've ever met in my life, and I truly believe that!" He said with a smile. Meryl blushed and continued eating her food. Maks, sensing her slight embarrassment, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "No need to be embarrassed, babe it's completely true," "Well it's just that you put me on such a high pedestal, and I don't want to do anything that would ruin that," Meryl said. "Hey, there's nothing that you could ever so that would make me change my mind about you, except if you murdered someone or robbed a bank or something," Maks told her. Meryl giggled. "Well I won't be doing any of that stuff," She assured him. "Good, now I think there's something we need to do," Maks said. Meryl looked at him questionably, and he walked over to her chair and picked her up bridal style. She squealed and exclaimed, "Maks! What are you doing?!" He placed her onto her feet and played a song on his phone. "I wanna dance with you," he whispered. Meryl's heart skipped a beat. She placed her hand in his , and her other arm around him, and they fell into their familiar rhythm of dance. He held her close to his body and never wanted to let go. It felt like home to both of them.   
They danced for an hour without stopping, and Maks looked at the clock. "Oh shit, I have to head to my event!" He exclaimed. Meryl nodded and smiled trying to hide her disappointment of him leaving. "Oh well you should go then," she said. Maks frowned. "But I don't want to," he said. Meryl laughed. "You have to! And if you want, you can stop by later," she said shyly. Maks nodded. "That sounds great!" He exclaimed. Then, a thought crossed his mind. "Walk me to my car?" He asked. Meryl nodded and followed him outside. Maks took out his phone. "I want a picture with you before I go," he said. Meryl smiled and leaned into him as they took a selfie on his phone. "Post it, so I can have it too!" Meryl said. "alright I will," he promised. Then, he took both of her hands in his and stared directly into her eyes. His heart took over his entire body as he leaned in to kiss her square on the lips. Shocked, Meryl felt her heart take over her body as well and gave in to their connection. Their lips touched softly and all of their emotions from the past few months were poured out into that one kiss. As they pulled away, Meryl gasped. "Wow," she said. "Meryl Davis, I'm in love with you," Maks replied. Meryl's eyes widened. She stood there in shock for a few seconds. "Meryl, I love you," Maks repeated, snapping her out of her shock. She blushed. "Maks, I love you too," she replied with a smile. A huge smile spread across Maks' face and he pulled her into a hug. "I really have to go!" He said after pulling away. Meryl giggled. "Well go! I'll see you later!" She exclaimed. Maks placed another kiss on her lips, making her stomach flutter with butterflies. "I'll see you later," he told her. Meryl waved. "Bye," she said.   
As Meryl watched his car pull away, she tried to comprehend what had just happened, but decided it was useless to even try to comprehend it. "I love him," she said out loud with a smile. Meryl stayed outside for a while, and then ran inside to text Jenna and Charlie.


End file.
